There is always a need to provide mobile communications and Internet connection to a large number of user terminals (UTs) scattered over a large geographical area, e.g., in rural areas. Although satellite communications are commonly considered a preferable option for supporting multi-user communications over the large geographical area, building a satellite communication system is not usually affordable. Alternatively, a terrestrial communication system is a more practically-affordable option. Nevertheless, it is required to install a considerable number of base stations (BSs) to support the UTs over the large geographical area, and each BS is usually a high-tower-based BS for covering a macrocell having a diameter of, e.g., 30 km. Establishing such BS is costly. It is desirable and practically advantageous to have a communication technique such that the required number of BSs for supporting multi-user communications over the same geographical area can be reduced or minimized.